


The aftermath.

by parkshan820



Series: shark stucky au [2]
Category: Captain America, Stucky AU - Fandom
Genre: Bucky gets his metal arm, Bucky has short hair, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, might be a dog, not sure what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: It has been 6 months after the shark attack and Bucky is finally getting out of the hospital.  Steve and Bucky are having a hard time. Will Steve give up on Bucky? Will Bucky and Natasha get better? Read to find out!





	1. The beginning

Ok so this is the sequel to Stay out of the water! Shark! So if you have not read the first story, this one will not make too much sense, so please read the first one and then this one. Second of all please don't insult my story or steal my ideas. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Home Sweet Home

Bucky has been in the hospital for 6 months and he feels like he's in hell. Bucky could not stand hospitals and will never go to one again. He is just done. "Please tell me that I can get out" Bucky groans. Steve laughs. " Soon, Bucky" Steve answers. Doctor Eko comes in with a wheelchair. " Alright Bucky, here is your wheelchair and Steve just needs to sign some papers and your good to go." She explains. " Great!" Bucky exclaims. Doctor Eko rasies her eyebrows. Bucky smiles sheepishly. " Sorry, I'm just tired of seeing white walls." Bucky explains. The doctor laughs. " It's fine." She says. "Alright Steve, follow me." Doctor Eko explains and walks out with Steve following . Bucky layed his head back. He blew a deep breath. No matter what, he is going to go surfing again. Even with a missing arm. 

" Alright, so I need you to sign here, here, and here please." Says the clerk in the lobby. Steve signed them ."alright, Bucky is free." Doctor Eko says. Steve grins. " I will help you get Bucky in the wheelchair and help him in the car." The doctor finishes. Steve nodded and started to head towards Bucky's room. When Steve and Doctor Eko comes in, Bucky perks up. " Alright, let's get you into this wheelchair. " the doctor says. Nurse Design and Justice comes in to help. Slowly but surely (and carefully) they set Bucky into the wheelchair. Bucky groans in pain. Doctor East comes in and hands Bucky 2 aspirins. " This will help you with the pain." He explained. Bucky nodded and put them into his mouth. Nurse Design hands him a cup of water so Bucky can wash it down. Steve starts to push Bucky towards the main entrance. They went outside and Bucky breaths in . " Ahh fresh air" Bucky says. The nurses giggle. Bucky grins. " Let's go home." Steve says gently and kisses Bucky's temple. Doctor Eko helps Bucky into the car. One he was buckled in, Eko leans against the car. " Alright Steve has my number, so if you have any questions, please contact me. " the doctor says. Bucky nods. Doctor Eko steps back and Steve drives away. She shakes her head and goss into the hospital. Bucky was her best patient. 

Steve parks the car and turns it off. Tony, Clint, and Natasha were standing outside. Steve leans over and kisses Bucky sweetly. " Let's head inside." Steve says and Bucky nods. Steve open the car door and steps outside. He then goes to the trunk to get the wheelchair out and sets it up. Tony comes over to help Steve with Bucky's wheelchair while Clint and Natasha helps Bucky out. " When's our appointment with Doctor Banner?" Bucky asks Natasha. Natasha shrugs and says, "well, it's tomorrow and at 3:30 pm sharp" Natasha answers. Bucky just nods again. Bucky didn't feel like talking much. Tony brings the wheelchair over and Steve and Clint sets Bucky into the wheelchair. Then Natasha holds the door open as Steve pushes Bucky inside of the house. Bucky looks around. It kinda looks different. "I kinda upgraded a little bit while you and Steve were in the hospital. " Tony explains to Bucky. Bucky shrugs and uses the controls to head towards the kitchen. The others follows Bucky. " A little bit?" Bucky raises an eyebrow towards Tony. Everything was different. Tony replaced everything so Bucky could get to it faster. Bucky signs. This is a whole new life now and he needs to get use to it and fast.


	3. And the nightmares begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare. { } this means it's a dream/nightmare.

It turns out that Tony upgraded the whole house. Bucky looks around and all of a sudden feels a little overwhelmed. For the kicthen all the handles on the cupboards and even on the fride, oven were a little lower so Bucky could reach them. Clint looks arond and then whistles. " Well, this is something" Tony turns around. " Oh shoot, is this too much? " Tony asks slightly panicking. Bucky shakes his head. "Nah, just a little overwhelmed with eveything, but I need to get use to this, that's all" Bucky says with his accent coming out. Sam Wilson comes in. " Guys, where are you?" Yells Sam. " We're in the living room! " Shouts Natasha. Sam comes in. " Hey guys " Bucky turns his body. Sam looks around. " Well, I'm making dinner, you guys are welcome to stay." Steve says. Everyone nods. Bucky didn't know what to do, so he gets himself a spot at the table. Or well Clint had to because it's hard to push yourself when you have only one arm. Clint sits beside Bucky on his left side. Then Natasha sits beside Clint, then Tony sits beside Natasha, Sam beside Tony, and then Steve beside Bucky on his rigt side. Clint gets up to help set up the table. They both sit down when they finished putting the food on the table. "Shall we say grace? " Sam asks. Steve nods and grabs Bucky's right hand. Everyone grabs hands but Clint stops. Shit Clint thought. He was sitting on Bucky's left side. Everyone stares. Bucky ducked down a little, he did not like everyone staring at him. So Bucky just let's go of Steve's hand and took Clint's right hand and put it on his shoulder and then grabs Steve's hand again. Sam nods and Bucky nods back. " Alright, we thank god for this food and the love we bring. Amen " Sam debated if he should say thanks about Bucky and Natasha were safe but it would be best not to bring that up. Everyone starts eating.

Steve closes the door and signs when Sam finally leaves. Bucky grins. Steve turns around. " It's time for bed." Steve answers. Bucky nods and Steve pushes him into the bathroom. They both brush their teeth. Bucky feels stupid, even the simplest tasks he was having a hard time. After they finished, Steve pushss the wheelchair into the bedroom and helps Bucky onto the bed and put a blanket over him. Bucky frowns. " I can do it " Bucky hisses and pulls the blanket over himself. Steve chuckles and shakes his head. Steve pulls Bucky's back into his chest and nuzzles his head into Bucky's neck. After a while Bucky was still awake. Bucky could hear Steve's soft snores. Bucky wasn't going to tell Steve that he was afraid to sleep. But exhaustion won and he dozes off and into a fantasy that he did not like. 

{ Bucky wakes up on the rock, and the shark was circling around Bucky's rock. " No, no this is not real" Bucky whispers. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them Thor, Darcy and Loki were standing in front of him. " This is your fault. " Thor says. " No, no it's not " Bucky yells. Darcy pushes him into the water. He swims up and gasps for air. They were laughing and Bucky turns around and looks at the shark was right behind him with it's jaws wide open. Bucky screams }

Steve was startled awake by Bucky's scream. He looks over at Bucky who was pale and thrasing around. " Bucky, Bucky wake up " Steve says. Bucky would not wake up. Steve strattles Bucky and grabs Bucky's right wrist when he tried to hit him. " Bucky, Bucky! " Steve yells and Bucky gasps as his eyes flew wide open. Bucky sobs as Steve gathers him and hugs him. "Shhh it's ok, just a nightmare, your going to be alright. " Steve soothes. " It felt so real. " Bucky sobs with his voice cracking at the end. "I know, but you are going to be ok" Steve whispers into Bucky's ear. Steve remembered that Doctor Eko gave Bucky pills to take after a nightmare like this. " I'm going to be right back " Steve whispers. Bucky shakes his head and clings onto Steve tighter. Steve had to stifle a sob when Bucky whimpers in fear. " I am going to be right back, I promise. " Steve says. Bucky nods and pulls away. Steve walks into the bathroom and pulls out his phone. " Doctor Eko here." She answers the phone. " Hello Doctor Eko, this is Steven Rogers. " Steve answers tries to answer sounding confident but failing miserably. " Steve, what's wrong? " Doctor Eko asks. " Well, Bucky just had a nightmare and he's sweating and weak and can't speak cause he keeps crying and I don't know what to do. " Steve answers worriedly. " Ok, well give Bucky 3 pills before he goes back to sleep ok? " She asks. " Ok" Steve says. "Alright well I have to go, please take care of him " Eko says seriously and hangs up the phone. Steve nods and goes into the bedroom to see Bucky in the corner tucking himself into a ball. Steve signs and puts the pills and water onto Bucky's night table. Steve picls up Bucky and set him onto the bed. " Here, take this. It will help." Steve orders. Bucky swallows the pills and lays back. " Try to get more sleep." Steve says and kisses Bucky's forehead. " Goodnight sweetheart." Steve whispers. Bucky falls asleep and had no more nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Bucky and Natasha meets Doctor Bruce Banner. Please commenton what youthink so far.


	4. Nice to meet you?

Natasha waited outside of the building. She was tapping her foot impatiently while looking at her watch. Where was Bucky? Did he back out at the last minute? Natasha didn't know. But then she sees them. Natasha raises her hand to show where she was. Steve sees and smiles. " Finally, what took you so long?" Natasha asks. " Traffic jam" Steve answers smoothly. Natasha nods. " Make sense" Natasha said and with that she turns around and enters the building. The clerk at the front desk looks up. " Hello, I am Wanda Maxioff, how may I help you?" Wanda asks politely. " Well, we are here for a Doctor Bruce Banner? " Natasha says unsure. " Ahh you must be James Barnes and Natasha Romanoff, please follow me." Wanda says and starts to head to Bruce's office. Wanda stops at a door and knocks. " Doc, we have a Mr. Barnes and a Miss. Romanoff. " Wanda says. Bruce leans back into his chair. " Please, send them in." Bruce says gently. Natasha switches places with Steve and pushes Bucky inside while Steve waits in he lobby. 

Bruce closes the door. He turns and walks to his desk and sat in his leather/fabric office chair. Bucky looks around. His nerves all of a sudden jumps and he starts to play with the hem of his shirt with his right hand. Natasha was looking at the floor. Bruce clears his throat. " So, how are you guys doing?" Bruce asks. " I'm doing ok" Natasha says. Bucky just shrugs. " Ok, is it ok if I talk do you guys one at a time? " Bruces asks. They both nd. " Ok, Natasha looks like I wil start with you first." "Ok Natasha how you feeling?" Bruce asks. " I am ok, really I have not have a single nightmare, it was just some stupid thing. Maybe you should ask Bucky that? " Natasha groans. Bruce frowns. "Bucky? " Natasha grins. " Ya, James rather be called that. It comes from his middle name. Buchanan. " Natasha says. Bruce nods. "Alright, so here's my number and if , if anything happens and you need to talk about it, please call me." Bruce says. Bruce knows he won't get anything else out of her. " Can I stay for Bucky?" Natasha asks. Bruce nods and sits in front of Bucky. " Hey Bucky, how you feeling?" Bruce asks softly. Bucky signs. " I don't really know." Bucky replies. Bruce nods. " Can you tell me what's been bothering you?" Bruce asks. Bucky signs again, Bucky could feel his anger flaring and he didn't know why. Yes he did, this 'doctor' was talking to him like a child and pitying him, and oh how Bucky hated that. " Well let's see, I got my left arm bit off by a stupid shark so I can't surf anymore. I had the worst fucking nightmare last night, I won't tell my boyfriend that I'm scared to sleep because of the god damn nightmares, and everybody is pitying me. Oh and now when people see that I have a left arm missing the lean away from me and get uncomfortable, like my arm is not fucking contagious! " Bucky hisses at him. Bruce leans back quickly, clearly not expecting Bucky's outburst. Natasha runs over and put her arms around him and speaking Russian to him. Bucky closes his eyes and whimpers. Bruce leans foward. " I made an appointment with a Pietro Maxioff to help you walk again" Bruce says. "You know what? What about we go right now instead."Bruce says. Bucky just grunts out "later" and looks at the clock. " Oh look, time is up" Bucky snaps and Natasha turns him towards the door. 

Steve stands when the door opens. Bruce comes out and walks into the hallway. Steve follows. " Well, Bucky has a lot more anger than I imagine. But he does want to keep surfing. " Bruce says. Steve shakes his head. " But I'm proud that he opened up and does not play victum but I did set an appointment 2 weeks from now with a Pietro Maxioff to help Bucky with his walking and train his right leg to functon properly again." Bruce finishes. Steve signs and nodded and walks to Bucky. " Let's go home. " Steve says. Bucky nods, just glad to get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have dinner together with their families. Bucky says some big news.


	5. A little get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is swearing and very bad language. Also someone is going to hit somebody if you don't like that then don't read!

It has been a week since the appointment with Doctor Banner and Bucky does not want to go back, but he knows he have to. Steve comes in. " Alright, there is going to be alot of people, so we are eating outside." Steve says. Bucky rolls his eyes. " Steve your over reacting. There is just your mom and my mom, dad, and sister. We can all fit in the dining room. " Bucky points out. Steve nods. " Sorry" says Steve. Bucky just chuckles and then wishes he could stand so he could kiss Steve. Like Steve has read his mind Steve leans down and kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles. Then there was a knock at the door. "That must be them" Steve says. Steve goes to the door and opens it. Sarah smiles. " Hey mom, come in" Steve says and steps to the side to let his mother inside. She enters and sees Bucky. " Hey Bucky how you doing?" Sarah asks Bucky and he smiles. " I'm doing ok, still trying to escape the nightmares, but Steve is taking good care of me." Bucky replies and Sarah smiles at her son. " That's great" Sarah says. She leans down and kisses Bucky's forehead. Bucky wishes his mother would do that. Ever since his family learned that Bucky was gay, his father and sister accepted and treated him the same. His mother however, not so much. She accepted it but she never treated him the same. Sarah must have notice the change in the air or she must have notice his smile dropped because she hugs him and whispers into Bucky's ear. " It's ok, you are practically like a son to me." Bucky signs and leans into her hug more. She pulls away and smiles. Bucky smiles back. Steve comes in. " Hey mom can you please help me set the table?" Steve asks and Sarah nods. 

Once they were finished there was another knock and Steve goes to the door a second time and opens it. Bucky's faily was on the other side and smiles at Steve. " Come in!" Steve says. The family laughs and comes in. " It smells delicious in here." Becca says. " Thanks Becca" Steve says. Bucky smiles. Becca rushes over and gently hugs Bucky. Geroge comes over and puts a hand onto Bucky's shoulder. "It's good to see you son" George says. "Thanks dad, it's so good to see you too" Bucky replies. Everyone sits at the table. Becca sees that Bucky was having a hard time getting to the table, so she stands and walks over and pushes Bucky to the table. "Thanks sis" Bucky says. Rebecca nods at him and smiles. " Sorry my cooking isn't as good as Bucky's. " Steve says. Bucky was the cook in the relationship, but because Bucky was in a wheelchair he had to take over. " I helped, don't worry" Bucky says. Everyone laughs. " Well, let's eat" Winifred says. Things were quite and Bucky did not like it. Bruce told Bucky that it might be best to tell that Bucky wants to surf again instead of hiding it. " So, once I learn how to work my right leg again, I was thinking that maybe. ....." Bucky stops midsentence, that sure how to say it. " You were thinking of what sweetie? " Sarah asks. Bucky signs and trys it again. "That I could try surfing again. With my one arm." Bucky finishes and Bucky's family drops their forks. " You w-what?" Winifred asks. " I want to try surfing again." Bucky replies not sure if this reaction is a good sign. Rebecca grabs Bucky's right hand. "Ok, I can try to help you, like you did teach me how to." Becca says. George nodded and smiles. Bucky felt relived. " WHAT!" Screeches Winifred. " No you will not, it's too dangerous! " Winnie says. " Mom, I'm not going to let some stupid shark take my life away from me." Bucky replies. "No! And that's my final word and anyway it might be better this way!" Winnie says. Bucky drops his fork and stared at her. " What does that mean?" Bucky says his tone turning deadly. Everyone else gulps. "Here we go again." Beca mutters and Sarah frowns. " What do you mean Becca?" Sarah asks in a whispered voice. " They used to fight all the time when mom found out that Buck was gay, she didn't accept him and always called him bad names" Becca whispers. Sarah leans back and her faced turned serious. " Winifred, it's Bucky's choice." Sarah says. "You stay out of this!" Winnie hisses. " Mom, what do you mean?" Bucky asks again. "I mean that maybe if you weren't confused with your sexuality and that shark did me a favour because you don't care about anything really except surfing and going to the beach when you were younger. " Bucky looks at her wide eyed. Did his mother really just say that? " Oh my god! Mother you are such a hypocrite! " Bucky exclaims. " WHAT! Winnie shouts. " I thought you finally accepted me!" Bucky exclaims. " Oh please, maybe a boy at the beach changed your mind at the beach but you will get over this faze" Bucky's mother explains. Bucky just shakes his head and luckily had controls on his wheelchair cause he just rolls away. " Don't you dare walk away!" Shouts winnie. " I'm not fucking walking!" Shouts Bucky. Bucky turns around. " Are you scared what your rich friends would think of you? Is that it? Or is it just you? Huh? Or maybe you just don't care about anything but yourself! What is it mother? What is I-" Bucky sentence gets cut off by Bucky's mother slapping Bucky across his face. But then something must have changed in her because she covers her mouth and looked in horror at Bucky. At this point Rebecca stands in front of Bucky while George pulls Winifred back. Sarah runs to Bucky and starts looking at his cheek as Steve went to get some ice. Bucky looked at his mother as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. Steve comes back in and stands in front of Bucky's mother. " Get out" Steve hisses. " Buck I oh son I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry" Winnie says. " GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Steve screams. George pulls her back. " I'm sorry, what happened tonight." George says and turns and drags his wife out of the house. Rebecca looks at Bucky sadly and walks out too. When the door closes, Bucky sobs. 

After a couple of hours Bucky falls asleep out of exhaustion. Sarah grabs the wet cloth and dabs his forehead with it as Bucky was sweating. Steve has picked up Bucky and put him on the couch a little while ago. Steve comes in. " How is he?" Steve asks. " He's not doing so well." Sarah says. Steve sits on the chair and put his head into his hands. "God mom, I should have known. I thought she finally accepted her son." Steve voice cracks at the end. Sarah hugs Steve and soothes her son. " It's ok Steve, it's not your fault, these things happen." Sarah says. Steve leans into her hug. Maybe she was right. Hopefully Bucky will feel better tomorrow. Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to walk again for the next chapter!


	6. I can't do it.

Steve pushes Bucky inside of the building for the appointment with Pietro Maxioff. Wanda looks up and smiles. " Ah Mr. Barnes your back, I should show you the way." Wanda says happily. " Just call me Bucky. I'm not old!" Bucky jokes. It works, both Steve and Wanda laughs. They use the elevator to go to the bottom floor and Wanda steps out and into the gym. Bucky looks around. The place is huge. It has a lot of exercise equipment and mats to do yoga. Bucky looks over to see railings apart with a big enough space for someone to try to walk in between them. Bucky frowns. Pietro looks up. " Bucky, it's good to see you, want to get started?" He says and Bucky nods. " Let's get this over and done with." Bucky mumbles. " Now, it's going to take a while to walk again, it should take about 2 months." Pietro explains. Bucky nods and uses the controls to take him over to the railings. " Ummm, doesn't this take 2 arms?" Bucky asks. " Shit" Pietro says. " Umm ok, I can try to help." The blond with silver streaks in his hair says. " No, I can do it" Bucky hisses. Bucky grabs the railing and pulls himself up onto his feet. Bucky inhales quickly as pain shoots up his right leg.Bucky stays close to the right railing as he puts his left leg up. He then steps onto his right leg . Bucky has to limp a little for his right leg can not fully handle his weight. He takes 5 steps when his right leg gives out and almost hits his head onto the floor if Steve didn't catch him in time. " Help me up." Bucky mutters. " Are you sure you want to continue? "Pietro asks. " I can do it,just let me try" Bucky replies. Trying hard not to snap at him. " I understand, its just that we don't want you to over work yourself. " Pietro explains. Bucky nods to show that he understands. Bucky starts to walk again. This time he takes 15 steps when his right leg give out again. Bucky breaths out in fustration. " It's ok Buck, it is going to take time" Steve says. Bucky looks at Steve with sad eyes. Bucky looks down at the floor. "Can I try one more time?" Bucky asks shyly. " Of course you can" Wanda says to him. Bucky grabs the railing wit his right hand again and starts to walk again. Bucky walks around for about 30 minutes without his right leg giving out and Bucky smiles widely. Bucky breaths out and wraps his arm around Steve's neck. Bucky laughs quietly and Steve signs. Bucky looks happy, Steve finds it hard to get Bucky to be tuly happy again. Bucky smiles again and steps back. He runs his fingers through his short hair. " This is amazing" Pietro says. Bucky smiles but suddenly feels exhausted. He slumps down into his chair and smiles again. "That was very good today Buck." Says Steve. Sam comes in." What I miss?" Sam asks. Wanda had a video camera that was recording the whole time. She presses play and shows Sam. Sam whistles. " Well done man, I'm proud" Sam says proudly. " Thanks Wilson" Bucky says. "Can I go home now?" Bucky asks and yawns. The group laughs. " Of course, come back next Friday alright?" Pietro says. Bucky nods and Steve pushes Bucky off to the elevator. 

" Bucky, that was amazing" Steve says. They both were on the couch watching Friends. Bucky just smiles and kisses Steve. " You were my inspiration" Bucky says. Steve rolls his eyes. " And you I'm the sap" Steve says. Bucky laughs. " Well, I have my moments" Bucky replies. Steve cell phone rings. Steve pauses the show. "Hello?" Steve says. Steve frowns. " Bruce, why you calling?" Steve asks. Bucky leans up once he heard that Bruce was calling. " Alright, I will see you tomorrow. Ok bye." Steve says and hangs up. " What was that about?" Bucky asks. " Well, Bruce says he has some news and wants to ask you a question face to face." Steve answers. Bucky shakes his head. " Ok" Bucky signs. " Sorry." Steve says. Bucky just shrugs. " Not your fault Stevie" Bucky replies. "Let's continue watcing ya?" Bucky says. Steve nods and plays the show. After a couple of hours, Bucky could barely keep his eyes open. Bucky yawns. " Tired?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. " I don't want to sleep." Bucky whispers. Steve signs. " It's ok, I will be right here." Steve says. Bucky nods and dozes off. 

{ Bucky opens his eyes in a black wasteland. Bucky looks around. "Steve!?" Bucky says. "Bucky." Bucky turns around. Steve was standing there. " Steve? You ok?" Bucky asks. " This is your fault'" Steve says. "What?" Bucky asks. " Darcy, Thor, Loki, all of them, it's your fault" Steve answers. Bucky shakes. Tears fell down Bucky's cheeks. " No, it's not, Steve what's the matter with you?" Bucky says. Steve shakes his head. " You killed everybody, now me too" Steve says and right as Steve finishes. The shark shows up out of nowhere and kills Steve.}

Steve looks at Bucky carefully. There was a knock at the door. Steve opens the door to reveal Clint and Natasha. "Hey come on in, Bucky's asleep onthe couch" Steve says and steps to th side.They walk in. " Hey" Natasha says and hugs Steve. The three sits down at the table. " How is he doing?" Clint asks. " He's doing ok" Steve says. Natasha nods. " I'm ok, really like everyone thinks that I spent hours on a rock and almost died. Sure it hurt but it takes more fhan that for it to affect me." Natasha rambles. " Like god, they just won't leave me alone!" Natasha groans. Clint shrugs. " They haven't bothered me." Clint says and Natasha mutters out "your fucking lucky" Steve chuckles. Everyone stops when they hear a whine of fear and pain. " What the hell was that?" Clint asks. " I think it's Bucky" Natasha whispers and goes into the living room. Bucky just whimpers. " No, please, it's not my fault. No, no. " Bucky mutters in his sleep. " I think we should wake him." Clint says. Steve nods and shakes Bucky. " Buck, baby, wake up." Steve says. Only Bucky gets worse. "No, please, don't do this to me! STEVE!" Yells Bucky. Everyone jumps and Steve curses. " Buck, wake up, its just a nightmare!" Clint yells and shakes Bucky. Steve looks at Natasha. Natasha knew what to do and kneels down onto the floor and whisper in Russian. After a few minutes, Bucky whimpers had gotten quieter. Then he opens his eyes. " Natasha? " Bucky whispers. Natasha nods and hugs Bucky. Everyone looks at each other. Maybe Bucky is more broken than they thought.


	7. A new arm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again." Bruce says to Steve and Bucky. " Yes, nice day isn't it?" Steve asks. " Oh, it's quite lovely." Bruce answers. Bucky clears his throat. " So you wanted to ask me a question?" Bucky says. Buce nods and grabs a folder out of his filing cabinet. He puts the file onto the desk. "Well, Tony Stark felt bad cause he brought you two onto the trip and Bucky lost a left arm so Tony drew and planned this. " Bruce explains while handing a sketch to Bucky. Bucky looks at it. It was quite beautiful. It was a silver arm with the plates fitted together perfectly like a puzzle piece. " Is it water proofed?" Bucky asks. Bruce nods. " It is going to take 6 months to build and 3 months after to make sure it fits you and not to mention the surgery. So that will take 9 months all together." Bruce finishes off. Bucky nods and looks over at Steve. Bucky then smiles and says. " Why not give it a try?" And Steve beams. Bruce smiles brightly. " Fantastic, Bucky you have come a long way, you deserve this." Bruce says and Bucky blushes. " Thanks" Bucky says quietly and blushes even more. Steve laughs and kisses Bucky. " Anything else doc?" Steve asks. " Nope thats all, you can go now." Bruce says and smiles again. Steve stands up and grabs Bucky's wheelchair and pushes Bucky out of the door and to the elevator. Bucky has an appointment with Pietro again. 

Pietro smiles when he sees Bucky. " Hey, wanna give it a try again?" He asks and Bucky nods. Bucky grabs the railing and stands up. Bucky takss a deep breath and starts walking around. " Walking is good. Do you wanna try jogging?" Pietro asks. Bucky signs and nods. They went over to the treadmill. " Now if you feel tired and that you are going to pass out, please stop it right away alright?" Steve says. "Sure." Was all that Bucky says and starts to jog a little bit. Bucky stops after the 20 minute mark. " Well done Bucky! Soon you can walk and won't need that wheelchair." Pietro lightly teases. Bucky laughs. " Good riddance. It's bloody annoying all the damn time." Bucky says. Steve signs and whispers. "Wanna go home?" Into Bucky's ear. Bucky nods and they clean up. " See you soon." Pietro says cheerfully. Bucky and Steve waves as Steve pushes Bucky outside. 

Steve and Bucky returns home. "Soon, you won't need this wheelchair. " Steve teases lightly. " I know, I can not wait." Bucky exclaims. Steve laughs. " Well, it's dinner time, what do you want to eat?" Steve asks. " Well, I don't know about you, but I miss my cooking. " Bucky pouts. Steve nods. " I agree, you are definitely the cook in this relationship. " Steve says matter of factly. " Do you want to get take out?" Steve asks and Bucky nods. Steve went to the phone while Bucky stayed in the living room. Bucky just stares at the wall. But then looks at what's left of his left arm. Bucky will never be the same. God, what happens if Steve doesn't love him anymore? Bucky would barely survive. But Bucky can't let his nightmares win. Steve loves him, he knows right? * But what if your wrong?* Bucky thinks to himself. Bucky shakes his head. No, stop thinking like that. " Ok, I will be right back ok?" Steve says. Bucky nods and smiles weakly. Steve walks out of the door. Bucky heard Steve's car turn on and heard him drove off. *and now he is not coming back* Bucky shakes his head. " Stop it." Bucky says to himself, barely having a hold of himself. *why? Because I'm right. You are weak and broken. No one will love you, Steve is going to leave and you will be all by yourself* "Stop it, just get out of my head!" Bucky yells/whines. Bucky has manage to get himself onto the couch. Bucky is hurt and very much doubting himself. I just need some sleep. Bucky knew he does not sleep much. Bucky slowly closes his eyes and dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a few months later, Bucky tries surfing again.


	8. conquering fears

*2 months later*

Bucky has gotten out of his wheelchair a month ago. Ever since Bucky and Steve were invited to a little get together at Clint's house. Steve drives while Bucky is in the passenger seat looking out of the window. Bucky kept thinking to himself. How was he going to tell the group that he wants to try surfing again? Bucky is not afraid of the water, he is more afraid what their reaction is going to be when Bucky says the news. Steve looks over at Bucky. " Hey babe, you ok?"Steve asks. Bucky signs. " Ya, it's just stupid and I'm afraid of the reaction of the news I'm going to tell them." Bucky says with thinking that Steve accepts it. " Bucky, it's your choice, of course you can try again." Steve says. Bucky looks at him. " How did I get lucky?" Bucky says and Steve smiles and grabs Bucky's right hand and kisses his knuckles. He puts there hands down but not letting go. 

Tony opens the door and smiles. " Finally, your here!" Yells Tony. Steve hugs Tony and Bucky just walks in. Ever since Bucky has gotten out of his wheelchair, Bucky just loves to walk, run, and move his legs around. Proud of himself. "Well, look who's walking." Pepper says and hugs Bucky. Bucky smiles. " I know! I am so glad to get out of that stupid thing. " Bucky replies truthfully. Everyone laughs. But Bucky notices over the months how everyone is treating him like a kid. So what if he lost an arm? He just want to be treated like a person, not a person walking on egg shells. Bucky sits on the couch between Natasha and Sam. " Sam! It's been a while man!" Bucky exclaims and Sam laughs. " Ya sorry, I have been busy. " Sam says. Bucky smiles. " You finally have a girlfriend, or well a boyfriend." Bucky adds quickly at the end. See Sam is bisexual. He likes men and women. Sam smiles. " A boyfriend. His name is Riley. " Sam says. " That's great. I can't wait to see him." Bucky says. Sam laughs and nods. Steve and Tony walks in. " Alright, anything new?" Tony asks, wanting to catch up with the group. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Riley. " Sam says and everyone congratulated him. " I finally got out of that wretched wheelchair. " Bucky replies. Everyone smiles. " Well, the doctors have finally stopped bugging me." Natasha says. Bucky laughs. Clint smiles. " Well, I have upgraded stuff for later." Clint adds. " Like what?" Pepper asks. " Well my kitchen for sure. And my basement is finally finished. " Clint says. " That is great! " Steve says. Bucky pauses, maybe this is a good time to say it. But he really doesn't want to ruin the moment. " What's up Buck? " Tony says. "Nothing" Bucky says. "Don't pull that shit on us, come on. Tell us. " Sam replies sternly. Bucky signs. " Well , I kinda want to ty surfing again." Bucky says quietly, but everyone hears. Everyone freezes and stares at Bucky. " I'm sorry for ruining the moment, I guess I just go." Bucky says and went to get up. Pepper quickly grabs Bucky's wrist and pulls him back down. " That's great Buck." Pepper whispers. Everyone agrees. "See that is also something I upgraded something on that too." Clint says and goes over to his closet. Clint opens it and grabs Bucky's surfboard. He shows Bucky and grips the handle to it. " This handle is suppose to be quite helpful. You just grab and hold on to it when you go under the waves." Clint says. Bucky slowly stands up and walks over to his surfboard. " This is brillant!" Bucky says getting excited. " Well, let's get to the beach!" Clint says and walks out of the door. Everyone follows.

Once everyone arrives Clint grabs his surfboard, put it on the sand and went back to the jeep to grabs Bucky's. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asks Bucky just to make sure. Bucky rolls his eyes. " Yes" Bucky replies. Steve nods and hugs his boyfriend. " Just be careful" Steve whispers and kisses Bucky. " I will, I promise." Bucky says. Clint puts down his surfboard. " Ok, when you get tired please tell me." Clint says to Bucky. " Of course" Bucky promises. Bucky leans down and grabs his surfboard. " Alright, for today we are just paddling ok? I don't want you to over work yourself. " Clint says and Bucky nods. Bucky walks into the water and sits onto his surfboard. He turns half of his body to wait and look at Clint. Clint chuckles and gets onto his board. He paddles up to Bucky. " You ready?" Clint asks. " Hell yes" Bucky says and Clint laughs. Bucky lays onto his board and starts to paddle. " Now remember, you only have one arm so you are going to get more tired easily. " Clint explains. " Got it" Bucky says understanding. They paddle for a good hour and a half while the group sits and watches them. " Do you think Bucky is tired yet?" Steve asks worriedly. " I don't know man." Sam says. Natasha looks at Clint and Bucky. " I want to learn how to surf." Natasha says. "That's great Tasha, you should ask your boyfriend." Steve says. Tasha nods. Clint and Bucky were still paddling. 

" You ok?" Clint asks. Bucky was breathing a little hard. " I'm just a little tired."Bucky huffs. " Maybe we should take a breath." Clints says. Bucky nods. They both get to the beach and Bucky sits down . He was wheezing a little bit. "Ok, thats enough for today. You can try again tomorrow. " Steve orders. Bucky nods, too tired to fight. " Can I learn?" Natasha asks Clint. " Of course come on." Clint says and grab another surf board. They both run into the water. Bucky slump against Steve. " Can we go home now?" Bucky asks and Steve smiles. " Of course" Steve says and kisses Bucky. They both get up. Bucky got up a little too fast and he puts his only hand onto his forehead. " You ok there?" Steve says concern. " Ya, just got up too fast and caught a dizzy spell." Bucky says. Steve puts his arm around Bucky's waist and starts to lead him toward the car. " Going home?" Pepper asks. " Ya. If you don't mind. " Steve says. "Of course, go ahead." Tony says while rubbing Pepper's back. Steve nods and opens the passenger door open for Bucky. Then Steve closes his door and gets into his side. Then drives off. Bucky looks out of the window. If someone doesn't stop treating him like a child he is going to snap and soon. Bucky is afraid that once he snaps, he won't stop the words that is going to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Bucky snaps at everyone. He had enough of there pity.


	9. Can you just stop!

Bucky opens his eyes to see the sunlight peaking through the curtains. Bucky takes a deep breath and turns to Steve. Bucky sat up and looked around the room. He didn't know what his feeling was but it felt like something bad was going to happen and he didn't if he liked the feeling or not. As on cue Bucky felt Steve bein to stir. " Morning." Bucky whispers and gets out of bed. Steve groans knowing that his boyfriend just got out of bed. Steve got a feeling in his gut tht something bad was going to happen. All of Steve and Bucky's friends are coming over so nothing wrong should happen right? Steve hoped nothing was going to happen. Steve hopsnout of bed and goes downstairs. Steve notice that Bucky already has put the coffee pot on, which should be ready soon. Steve walks over to where Buky was sitting an kissed Bucky's temple. " Love you sweetie." Steve says. Bucky smiles. " I love you too." Bucky says still smiling. God does Steve love Bucky's smile. A couple of hours later both Steve and Bucky have gotten dressed and coffee in them. So far a good morning. But then Steve hears the door bell ring. " I got it." Steve sats and walks to the door. 

Bucky could hear voices but then a moment later all of there friends came into the kithen. Bucky could feel himself smile. " Hey guys. What's up?" Bucky ask. Bucky got a chrous of "I'm good you?" And Bucky chuckles. " I'm just fine." Bucky replies. As everyone sits down, Bucky noticed that everyone was giving him these looks. Bucky wasn't sure what it meant yet. "So, anyone has plans." Bucky asks acting casual when really he wants to find out what the looks mean. The group just shrugs. " We could go to the movies or the beach." Bucky replies trying to make suggestions. But there they go again. Giving him these looks. " What about we just stay here and talk." Clint says. Bucky looks at them confused. They never turn down a movie, or the beach. "Umm ok, what do you guys want to talk about?" Bucky asks. Steve looks between Bucky and the group. Steve was confused too. What the hell is going on? Steve thinks. Bucky signs, today was just a boring day. 

* 2hours later * 

Bucky lays on the couch staring at the ceiling. If someone doesn't talk soon, Bucky was pretty sure he will die of boredom. " Please, somebody talk." Bucky complains. Everyone looks at him. " Why?" Sam asks. " I am going to die from boredom soon." Bucky mumbles. Natasha signs. " What about we go to the park?" She suggests. Bucky grins. " Might as well." Soon they were all ready to go to the park and exits the house. While they were at the park Bucky had enough. "God damn it! Why are all of you giving me these looks!" Bucky shouts at the group. " Why are you yelling?" Sam asks. Bucky just groans and scoffs. " I get it. You all have pity on me. I'm not a fucking eggshell! Treat me like I'm an ordinary person god damn it!" Bucky shouts and storms off. Steve went to go after Bucky but Natasha held him back. " You need to let him get some air." She says. Steve just nods and waits for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Bucky gets a call about his new arm.


End file.
